The present invention relates to a suction head in a paper sheet counting machine. More particularly, the invention relates to the structure of the lower end portion of such suction head.
The conventional suction head has only a suction port at the lower end thereof and, therefore, cannot positively grasp paper sheets, particularly a paper sheet having an uneven and irregular surface.